


What do you like about me?

by dxggorylives



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxggorylives/pseuds/dxggorylives
Summary: When Lucas expresses insecurity about himself and their relationship, Eliott knows what to say. And do.aka Axel's statement about comparing his appearance to Maxence's broke my heart and this is the result.





	What do you like about me?

“What do you like about me?”

 

The question pierced the easy stillness that had descended over Eliott’s bedroom. The room was warm, comfortable, and a little hazy from the multiple joints the two boys had managed to smoke over the past few hours. It was their favourite kind of ‘chill night’.

Eliott turned to face Lucas, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he drew the joint from his mouth and set it into the ashtray, and took Lucas’s hand in his.

“What do you mean? I like everything about you” he answered, his thumb rubbing soft strokes against Lucas’s hand.

Lucas rolled his eyes (in that infamous way that just made Eliott smile, and subsequently want to kiss the comically exaggerated discontent off his face).

“For real though. Like, physically... I think it’s just weird sometimes. That you like  _me_  when you could have literally any person you want you’re so hot”

His eyes, downcast as they were, shone with this kind of sincerity that struck Eliott as being so...  _vulnerable_. In a way that Lucas so rarely let himself be, apart from when they’re alone together. He’d been more quiet and contemplative over the last couple of hours or so, and the thought that his boyfriend had been stewing over this and been letting insecurities like this fester broke Eliott’s heart a little.

Having made a quick decision, he shifted closer to Lucas on the bed, close enough that they lay nearly nose-to-nose and could feel each other’s breath tickle the other’s skin, and cupped his cheek.

“Did you know that you’re  _so_ beautiful that I became obsessed with you the first time I saw you?” Eliott stated, a hint of a doting smile beginning to play on his lips.

Lucas blushed slightly and attempted to look away, but Eliott’s hand nudged his face gently, imploring him to hold the gaze.

“At the common room meeting?”

“On the first day of school” Eliott replied simply, chuckling softly. “We literally bumped into each other and you didn’t even notice me!”

Lucas looked confused as he wracked his brain, trying to remember. Eliott relaxed into the memory as he recounted it.

“You had the most gorgeous smile I’d ever seen in my life. You were talking and joking with the boys as I passed you, and I saw how expressive and full of life you are when you laugh” he muses, brushing his thumb against Lucas’s bottom lip. Suddenly his face takes on a more serious expression, the emotions from that day bleeding through to the present as he remembered.

“I was  _so_  down that day. So depressed my  _maman_ had to practically pull me out of bed, like there were weights tied to me. I was so fucking scared of starting over again, in this brand new place all on my own. Seeing someone as bright as you were should’ve been annoying, or made me feel worse about myself; but your smile and your laugh actually made me feel brighter too somehow. Just enough to get me through school ‘til the end of the day, just remembering this boy and his smile. So beautiful and intriguing...”

Lucas raised his hand to cup Eliott’s cheek too, eyes large and  _maybe_  rimmed with tears that threatened to fall, though Lucas would deny it.

Reassurance going both ways in a mutual exchange. That’s what they were all about.

“Wow...” Lucas murmured, lost for words.

They both sat there for a few seconds, holding each other’s faces and absorbing the atmosphere of warmth, comfort, and safety that they’d cultivated for each other.

“My most favourite things about you are how you make me and other people feel, how amazing you are and what you give to the world. You look after me, you care about your friends, you’re  _so_ talented, and you’re one of the bravest people I know. You’ve had to deal with a lot of shit that other people haven’t and you didn’t deserve it but it made you so strong. That’s the important stuff. I feel so lucky to know you! And that  _you_  love  _me_...”

As Lucas listened, a tear managed to break the waterline as quiet adoration swam in his eyes. Eliott caught it with his thumb as it slid down Lucas’s cheek, and then leaned in to replace the droplet with his lips.

“You’re worth the world, Lucas” Eliott whispers into Lucas’s ear.

The moment is deep, the devotion behind his words clear as day, and cast a heavy weight in Lucas’s chest. Sometimes it scared him, how much he feels for Eliott. It sometimes felt like his heart would burst under the pressure.

He felt kind of bad in moments like this, that Eliott was much better with words and sappy romance than he was. He felt a little inadequate. but he knew he managed to articulate in other ways just how he felt about Eliott.

“So are you” he murmured, sniffing a little, and voice edged with roughness from the unshed tears catching in his throat.

Eliott just smiled, that particular sunshiney, eye-crinkling smile that did that thing to Lucas’s heart he’d just been thinking about. He couldn’t help but lean forward and peck it off his lips.

 

“Besides that,  _physically..._ ” Eliott started, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he suddenly began untangling himself from Lucas, his demeanour swiftly switching. He sat up, shifted the smaller boy so that he was lying on his back against the cushions, and then swung one leg over his body and straddled him. He brought one hand up and raked his fingers through Lucas’s hair

“You’ve got the biggest, cutest bambi eyes...” he said, the pace of his voice slow and sultry, bending down to kiss the space just below Lucas’s eyebrow. “So blue... and dreamy...”

Lucas’s eyes widened, and breath hitched, though not from tears this time.

“Gorgeous, high cheekbones...”. Eliott followed a path down slightly and pressed a kiss to said cheekbone.

“Soft lips I want to kiss all fucking day” His gaze lingered on them for half a beat before kissing them, intense and slow - like he was pacing himself as if he intended on following through on that statement.

Lucas’s brain, now clouded in a fog of desire, lagged for a second before permitting him to respond appropriately. He opened his mouth a little in invitation and Eliott licked into it, deepening the kiss. The movements now second-nature to him, Lucas ran his fingers through Eliott’s already-messy bed hair with one hand, and let the other roam up and under the other boy’s shirt.

They kissed like that for a while longer, and in the heat of the moment all remnants of their conversation had vanished from Lucas’s mind, which was why he couldn’t help but let out a small whine at the lack of contact when Eliott eventually pulled away.

Eliott may be a quiet, unobtrusive persona; but there was a sensuality there too that arose from that, and complimented it. His emotional vulnerability allowed him to lay himself bare for his partner and just genuinely  _be_ together so intimately. And it drove Lucas crazy.

Eliott just chuckled at the protestation, and brushed Lucas’s cheeks with the backs of his fingers.

“And so pretty when you blush for me like that” he said, in turn only making Lucas blush even harder.

Riding the wave of arousal that coursed through him, and the sudden confidence it brought with it, Lucas found his voice.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish”. His eyes narrowed; his stare almost challenging.

Eliott smirked, satisfied and at peace with the idea that Lucas’s insecurities had been put to bed, at least for now. But Lord knows he’d gladly run a refresher course on just how attractive he was and much he loved him at any point, as needed.

The world would be a lot happier place if we all saw ourselves as our loved ones do. He’d probably muse on that later. But now - his head was somewhere else entirely, and his capacity for deep thought inhibited. 

He playfully grabbed Lucas’s wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning in close so that they were nose-to-nose, bodies pressed flush against each other.

“I think we both know ‘ _finishing_ ’ is never an issue”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comments are so so appreciated and if you have any elu prompts or just want to comment, leave constructive criticism, or even just chat you can find me on tumblr @evabrxghis ♥ 
> 
> thanks so much!!


End file.
